


The Legacy

by Benedicthiddleston



Category: Tangled (2010), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benedicthiddleston/pseuds/Benedicthiddleston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange ship docks at Corona's pier. Rapunzel begs Eugene to take her to explore its fine beauty. Will Rapunzel get more than she bargained for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to ff.net on 5/11/2011 - transferring all worthy fanfics to A03/deleting ff.net account. 
> 
> Unbetated. I do NOT OWN TANGLED OR TREASURE PLANET! That would be Disney.
> 
> Dedicated to Abbey - majorabbey - on tumblr :D
> 
> Just kind of came out of nowhere - this crossover. I hope you like :D

"Come on, Eugene! We don't have all day!" Her royal highness, Princess Rapunzel of Corona, was practically bouncing up and down, her eyes wide with joy and amusement. A ship, the RLS _Legacy_ , from an unfamiliar kingdom, had docked at the pier and was giving free tours around its decks.

From afar, it was a beautiful ship, with high flying sails and a tall, booming mast. Its color was bold and unlike ever seen before in Corona and even the surrounding kingdoms. A light brown coat with shimmering sails, like an ocean current.

Rapunzel had been in awe of is beauty and begged Eugene to take her to the ship on their day off from the long, drawn out lessons they both were taking, preparing for their future as Prince Consort and for Rapunzel, Queen.

Eugene wasn't as thrilled about this outing as Rapunzel was. But anything he could do to make her happy was worth it. He also didn't want to see her mad if he declined her begging. The pouting would have been annoying – getting her mad would have gotten him in bigger trouble than any price on his head had ever been.

With a sigh, Eugene exited his bedroom, Rapunzel zooming past him, jabbering on about the ship and the market before they had even left the castle.

"It is so magnificent from afar! Did you ever decide to sail a ship as Flynn Rider? Because he did in 'Flynn Rider and the Pirate Brigade'. Oh, even better! You could have been a pirate! A Robin Hood Pirate! Then again, you would never have found me and my parents are fair with their taxes and citizens. We don't need a Robin Hood.

"Why can't you be excited about this, Eugene?"

Eugene didn't have time to answer, even if he had wanted to. Rapunzel just kept talking. He hadn't paid much attention. He did catch the words "Flynn Rider", "Pirate", and "Robin Hood".

They had found _The Tales of Flynnigan Rider_ about two weeks after arriving at the castle many months before. Rapunzel had thoroughly read it at least a hundred times since then, mesmerized by the character that had been his inspiration from childhood, convincing him to change his name and get caught up in the life of a thief. If it hadn't been for Flynn Rider, Eugene never would have found Rapunzel and the lost Princess would never have been returned to her rightful position in the kingdom of Corona.

Overall, Flynn Rider had been an era in Eugene's life that was now over. He was now content to pay back his debt to society, court Rapunzel, and consequently suffer through boring lessons on law and etiquette – something Eugene hadn't even desired to need as an outlaw – that would one day be of use as Prince Consort of Corona.

No, he had never been a Robin Hood nor wanted to be one. He had stolen for himself, not others. But that didn't mean Eugene had honestly been a _bad_ person. He didn't murder. He had just been handed a penniless life and he took that as a sign to become better – to _become_ Flynn Rider – swashbuckling rogue with dashing good looks, riches untold, and not bad with the ladies either.

They stepped out into the noonday sun, Rapunzel still talking about something or another. But she soon stopped, taking one of his hands in hers and asked, "I did it again, didn't I?"

He snapped from his thoughts, looking over at her, a sheepish grin on her face. They passed through the castle gates as he blinked. "Huh?"

She shook her head, squeezing his hand. "I did it again. Ya know, talked too much? You are too nice to tell me to shut up. I told you last to tell me to shut up, Eugene."

"Oh. Well, you're so cute when you talk that much…" he faded as she raised her eyebrows. She didn't believe him. "Okay, fine. I decided to just let you talk. I honestly don't mind it, Rapunzel."

They were almost to the pier, a line for a tour of the ship already wrapping around a set of industrial buildings. It would be a long wait.

"Yes, but when I do it at social gatherings, it isn't appropriate. Remember that next time. And don't be afraid of telling me. I won't be insulted."

It was his turn to raise his eyebrows. She had no idea what it was like to be on the receiving end of one of her mad tyrants. They weren't pretty. When she got mad, she got ANGRY.

"If you say so."

Rapunzel didn't get to respond. A little girl of about five ran up, three blue flowers in her two chubby hands, one shoe on her left foot, and a mass of brown, flowing hair flopping on her shoulders as she thrust the flowers into Rapunzel's legs. "Princess, will you take?" The girl looked up with bright brown eyes, smiling, even with her ears.

The Princess smiled back. She gently took the flowers and stooped to the girl's level. "Awe, thank you! What's your name?"

The little girl blushed. "Abbey."

"Well, Abbey, have you been inside the foreign beauty up ahead?"

The girl shook her head. "Mommy is up there, in line. Join us?" Her eyes got wide again, just glowing at the thought.

Rapunzel contemplated this request. "Hmm. I'd love to, but it might be best if Eugene and I waited in line like everyone else."

The girl's face fell. Eugene nudged Rapunzel, giving her a look that told her they should make the kid happy.

"But, I think we can accept your request and join you up front in line. How does that sound?"

Abbey's scream was as joyous as any little kid's would be if they got to hang out with royalty. She tugged at Rapunzel's skirt and Rapunzel got up, following the girl through the crowd. Eugene followed blindly, trying not to laugh at Rapunzel's amused look of slight fright. Rapunzel wasn't very used to the antics of a five year old. She had only been in society for a few months as it was.

"Mommy, mommy! THE PRINCESS!" Abbey ran into her mother, a spitting image of the young girl, as the ship loomed before them.

The young girl's mother hugged her daughter as she bowed. "Your highness."

Rapunzel held up a hand. "Please, there is no need." She smiled as the woman stood, gesturing towards the ship. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"A beauty, Ma'am. And such a strange concept. Did you hear it could _fly_?"

Rapunzel nodded hurriedly. "Definitely a strange concept. A flying _ship!_ "

"Since you've found a buddy, do you mind if I leave you to the market?" Eugene whispered in her ear.

She nodded. "Just don't leave town without me, okay?"

He gave a contemplating look. "Not even to let the frog go free in the wild?"

She pushed him as he laughed. With a shake of her head, her one and only love disappeared through the crowd.

"Next group!" called a voice from up on the deck, Rapunzel's eyes following the ramp up until she saw a ship mate waving them up.

"That would be us," Abbey's mother said, taking her daughter's hand and leading her up the ramp to the ship's deck. Rapunzel followed right behind, her eyes glued to the sails and the mast – oh, just everything about the foreign boat that had sailed into the kingdom a few days prior.

Standing at the wheel that had just come into view was a dark-sandy haired man, his arm draped over the ships controls, a relaxing and calm look on his face.

"Mr. Jim Hawkins, Captain of the _Legacy_ ," the ship mate introduced the man, his blue eyes smiling as Abbey squealed with joy.

"A pleasure to welcome you aboard," Jim yelled, gesturing to Abbey, her mother, and Rapunzel. "You will find that this is not your average ship. I am not your average captain. And you are not our average crew," he winked as he left the helm, coming down the steps towards them.

"Does it really fly?" Abbey asked suddenly, grabbing her mother's arm in happiness at finally being aboard the special ship docked at the pier in Corona.

Jim gave her a thoughtful look. "Would you like to find out?"

The girl looked like she couldn't be happy. "MOMMY! PRINCESS! Could we really FLY?" Abbey was ecstatic.

Jim looked from Abbey's mother to Rapunzel. "Princess?"

Rapunzel blushed. No foreigners would recognize her because of her short brunette hair, but, at the same time, most had heard of the strange healing flower that had saved Queen Eleanor of Corona, her newborn daughter born with golden hair. Then the Princess had been kidnapped right from her crib, almost never to be seen again until Flynn Rider showed up a day after escaping prison with the lost princess at his side. Needless to say, Rapunzel didn't quite like all the attention, especially after living in a tower for eighteen years with only Pascal and Gothel to interact with.

"I would be Princess Rapunzel."

Jim bowed low, holding out a hand. "It is an honor to have royalty on my ship, your majesty."

Rapunzel took his hand, nodding. "It is an honor to have you and your crew in the kingdom of Corona, Mr. Hawkins."

He straightened, showing a few teeth with another smile. "Please, call me Jim. And who might you be?" He immediately stooped to the little girl's level, hugging her as she giggled.

"Abbey, Mr. Jim."

He ruffled her hair. "Would you like a tour of the _Legacy_?"

She nodded very fast. "Yes, please!"

"Well then," he said as he got back to his feet. "Let's explore!"

Rapunzel smiled brightly as Jim took Abbey's hand and they started to skip off towards the bow of the ship. Then she and Abbey's mother followed the happy pair, giggling as if they were little kids again.

* * *

"Amelia!" Jim had Abbey in his arms as they walked back up into the blazing sun, a figure casting a shadow over the passageway.

"Yes, Mr. Hawkins?" a female voice called. It sounded flustered and strained.

Rapunzel followed Jim, Maria (Abbey's mother), and Abbey onto the deck, feeling tired, but happy. The ship was amazing and wonderful and just breath-taking. She had made the right choice to make Eugene drag her out to this sight-seeing extravaganza. Except he ditched. She sighed. What would she ever do with him?

"Friends, meet Amelia! She's been giving tours to others. She is the head Captain of the _Legacy_." Jim nodded to the flustered woman, with her high cheekbones, pointed ears, squared nose, and stunning figure. The hat on her head was askew and she looked out of breath. Otherwise, she was a picture of health and beauty, an example to all women. Rapunzel couldn't help but smile kindly at the head Captain.

"Nice to meet you, comrades! I'm sorry to rush off, but the lines don't get short out there!" She laughed, hurrying off to begin another tour.

Jim nodded in agreement. "I would hate to say this tour is over," he sadly whined, setting Abbey on the ground. Abbey herself frowned, eyes downcast at the thought the tour was over.

"But, I think I have one more surprise. Would you like to _fly_?"

Abbey sucked in a breath, all excited. "Oh, yes, yes, yes, yes!"

Jim offered his hand to Rapunzel, grinning. "Would you like to fly, your ladyship?"

Rapunzel put a hand to her mouth, giggling. "Hmmm. I would have to take you up on that offer."

And the group was off, down into the ships haul, walking around until Jim opened up a door and they all stepped inside.

A smaller, two-man ship was inside, tethered, just waiting to be unleashed. Jim hoisted Abbey into the boat, and helped both Rapunzel and Maria in. He jumped in, got himself situated, and then they were off – flying out into the sun, in the air… actually _flying_.

Rapunzel had never felt anything like it before. The exhilaration of being up in the air. Of flying through the sky. Never before.

Jim seemed to be enjoying himself, holding out a hand for Rapunzel as they skimmed across the water – just floating above it. Rapunzel took his outstretched hand, laughing as Abbey screamed with happiness into the wind.

What a feeling.

* * *

Eugene stepped from the bookstore, a new book under his arm. Rapunzel had been entranced by the ship, so he'd left her with Abbey and Abbey's mother, deciding that he needed to get out into the sun and away from the castle. He loved Rapunzel – there would never be any doubts on that part. But she had seemed so happy about the ship; he hadn't wanted to drag her down.

Walking down the stone street, he wandered to the bridge, remembering when he'd run up behind Rapunzel, gathering up her _long_ blond hair as people stumbled over it. Then watching as three red-haired girls braided her hair into the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Of course, it was him who had been her hairdresser only a few months before, her blond hair gone, and her short, brown pixie cut now her permanent look. It was a miracle he was still breathing today. He'd died, literally, to save her, to give Rapunzel freedom, even when he had not known she was the Princess. Bringing her back to the kingdom had been a choice he'd made, regardless of consequences. And thankfully, he hadn't been executed.

Staring off across the water, he failed to notice the odd occurrence above him in the sky. Something was flying, and it was _not_ a lantern.

"Eugene!"

He looked around him, and then _up_. He blinked. "Rapunzel?"

She waved from the flying boat, smiling.

Eugene waved back and then they were gone.

Then he just blinked.

"Huh?"

* * *

Jim held out his hand to the pretty short haired, petite woman as the sun started to set against the horizon. Rapunzel smiled as she took the outstretched hand and he helped her from the flying boat. Maria had already stepped from the boat, a sleeping Abbey in her arms. With a nod, Maria had left with the sleeping child, leaving Rapunzel and Jim alone.

"May I walk you back to the castle, Princess?"

She rolled her eyes. "Princess, huh? Well, you can certainly walk me to the market. I'm supposed to meet up with someone."

Jim nodded with a twinkle in his eye. He held out his arm and Rapunzel took it. They walked up onto the deck, headed for the ramp to the pier.

"So, I'm taking it that this Eugene is someone very special to you?"

Rapunzel stopped short, looking out over the railing of the boat towards the pier. Eugene was at the base of the pier, hand on the railing, a book under his right arm.

"You could say something like that." She gently unlatched her arm from his as she grinned to the man she was in love with as he stood on solid ground below.

Jim just nudged her. "I think your prince is waiting."

With one foot on the ramp, Rapunzel glanced back. "Thank you for a wonderful time, Mr. Hawkins."

"It's Jim. And I'll be back one day – you stay a Princess and I'm sure I could find a way to land in this kingdom again." His laugh made her heart smile inside. She liked him.

Eugene didn't seem to notice the flirting Jim was trying to achieve with Rapunzel. His mind was on other things. Like dinner. With Rapunzel's parents.

"What's the book?" Rapunzel stepped off the ramp, lacing her arms around Eugene's neck.

He just smiled. "You'll have to find out after dinner. We have a date with your parents."

She shrugged and stealthily slipped the book from his arm as she gave him batting eyes.

"You should never have taught me anything, Rider. A good thief-"

Eugene had already planted a kiss on her lips, silencing her. She still hadn't seen the title of the book. And he was going to keep it a secret. He silently took it back and released. "Time to go, Princess."

Jim waved as the pair headed off down the pier to the stone main street a little ways away, laughing to himself. He'd see them again – one day. Rapunzel _most definitely_.

**Author's Note:**

> The book was The Little Mermaid, just in case you were confused. Thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
